


Just a Touch

by DuErDigg



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, i guess that's it, i just wanted to write about credence, it's very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuErDigg/pseuds/DuErDigg
Summary: "Are you alright?""I-I'm f-fine"(Or, Credence needs a hug and Graves wants to help)





	

Credence curls up on the ground. His vision blurred with tears, heart racing within his chest. He rocks back and forth hugging his knees. He can almost feel the darkness inside that will soon swallow him whole and he fears it, longs it.

"Credence?" He hears a familiar voice. The voice that he desires so much, the voice that does not belong to the man he used to know. Slowly he lifts his head up and watches fuzzy figure walking up to him "It's me. The real me. No need to worry. I will not hurt you, Credence"

He tries to bring himself to speak, but words just do not come out of his mouth. From this close he is able to make out the lines of Mr. Graves' worried face. He feels a warm hand cupping his cheek, he closes his eyes and all the memories suddenly flash back to him. All the soft touches, all the promises.

He will not let himself to be manipulated just to end up getting hurt again.

Mr. Graves traces Credence's lips with his thumb. "Are you alright?" Credence clenches his fist trying to resist the temptation to give in.

"I-I'm f-fine" He lies.

"oh, okay! Great! See you next time, then" Mr. Graves disappears not only from the street, but also from Credence's life forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
